A Mobius Flash
by tjfs2017
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so be sure to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Basically, Tails invents a machine that allows him to teleport. But will it work correctly? Read and find out!


**Just gonna get the crap out of the way first: I do not own or am affiliated with Sonic The Hedgehog or SEGA in anyway, I'm just writing a short story based off the franchise with my own twist. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, and anything else in this story that happens to be copyrighted belongs to its owner.**

**Glad to get that outta the way.**

**Well, the first bit of this story will switch between two places, two worlds, and two groups of friends. It will all come together soon.**

* * *

-A Mobius Flash-

Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: You could say life in Mobius was peaceful. Quiet. Perfect. Ever since the final defeat of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, dubbed by many as the "Battle of the Century", it was simply so on the planet many called home. 6 months after the end of the Doctor, the many forests, rivers, and mountains that had been crippled by Robotnik's operations were starting to recover. In the large cities and towns, crime was at it's lowest since before Robotnik's wrongdoings. The economy was prospering due to no money being spent on buildings that were damaged or destroyed. Sonic and his allies could finally sleep without a worry. Everything was going well.

Now, you'd expect something really bad to happen here, or some huge disaster to occur, since that always happens when something is perfect. Well, weather or not what happens in this story is bad or not, is really based on your own judgement. Enjoy.

Deep within his lab, Miles "Tails" Prower was busy working on his newest project, a teleportation machine. He hoped this could be used to let him transport to wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Ever since Sonic had eliminated Dr. Robotnik, Tails had far more free time on his hands since he didn't need to aid Sonic in a battle every other day. He had ideas of teleporting for a long time before this, but it wasn't until recently that he could actually put his plans into motion. Tails had a bit of a jump-start to the project since before destroying the immense fortress in which Robotnik fought from, he was sure to save the hard drives of the computer system. Within the drives were scattered information on teleporting. Despite coming from the evil man himself, Tails found it to be fascinating, and decided to use that information during his research and tests as a reference. He was making good progress on the project, and sometimes became so involved with it that Sonic would have to remind him to eat and get some air. Such had just occurred today:

"Tails, are you still working on that teleporting machine?"

"Oh yeah, it's been coming along real well and I kind of lost track of time…"

"…..dude, you've been down here for almost a week."

Tails was known to get a little TOO caught up in his work.

"How do you survive that long anyway?"

"I have ways. Well, I guess I'll come up for a little while, maybe I'll come back down later."

"Alright bud, just don't knock yourself out down here or something. You should come out a little more, I hate it when my bro's not around!"

Tails laughed at this and yawned. "Ah, maybe I'll take a nap while I'm at it. It's not like I have a time limit."

As he left the lab and climbed into bed, Tails hoped that he would be able to test his machine before the end of the year. He was positive it would work. And he was ecstatic to test it out. Soon that time would come…

* * *

Sebastian knew it was possible. The concept of teleporting had intrigued him since he was young, and despite being told by his teachers, parents, and even scientists that it wasn't possible, he knew it could be done.

"They just don't get it. With all of the knowledge we have of the universe, it must be achievable."

"Maybe we just don't have the technology."

"Maybe we don't have enough power, or resources, or something like that."

Sebastian just sighed at his friends' comment. "Guys, I don't care if we don't have the power or the technology. It can be done. It'll be my life goal: prove to everyone that the instant teleporting of a human being is possible. We still have a good 60 or so years, right?"

Sebastian and his best friends Cameron and Noah were students at Bethel Park High School. Only 15 years old, and they already had visions of the future, thinking of ideas that had yet to be executed. Cameron and Noah were two of only a few that understood Sebastian's reasoning, and that allowed them to become close friends. The three had met through the school musical back in 7th grade, and the trio were best friends ever since.

Sebastian was the more popular of the three, his ties with the cross country team, concert choir, and musical cast made sure a good chunk of the school know his name. He also gained polarity through his older sister, so the people he knew weren't just limited to one or two grades. Cameron was just as popular, in more or less similar ways. Noah was more shy and obscure; he had his share of friends, but outside of that group he was pretty much invisible to society. The three usually didn't express their radical ideas in public; they didn't really want to be seen as psychopaths, but they would often spend nights together figuring out ways that they could teleport to other places.

After a long discussion over matters such as time-travel, teleporting, cloning, and all the crazy things that science nerds talk about, Sebastian just sat in his bed, with Billy Joel singing on the turntable, and the Channel 11 news being broadcast on the TV in the background, and pondered over whether or not he could actually accomplish teleportation in his own lifetime…

* * *

About a month has gone by, and after many sleepless nights and days, Tails has gotten much closer to finishing the machine. He figured out how much power is needed to make the machine run, and at this point it was just a matter of making a few tweaks to the program, and making final touches to the machine itself. He was ready to start sending small objects through space and time to pop up somewhere else, let it be a few feet or a few miles away.

Tails decided that he would be the first living test subject, that is if all else goes well and nothing explodes. He knew of the risks, but decided that it would definitely be worth it if things were successful. It would open up an entirely new chapter in the world of science and technology. And to think it was all done by a 9-year old fox. These thoughts went through his mind as he made adjustments, soldered different circuits together, and made final changes to the code that would run it. Now all he needed was a chaos emerald.

Knuckles was a little more easy-going without Robotnik being a constant annoyance, and therefore was more lenient towards letting Tails use a chaos emerald. After all, without a madman always stealing the emerald, there wasn't much fear of the jewel being lost. It definitely looked like the emerald was being put to good use.

Tails, accompanied by Sonic, approached the machine, and placed the glowing stone into the slot specially designed for it. Then, he went to the machine, and put a deck of cards inside. _Good to start small_, thought Tails. They both stepped back and using a remote controller, Tails moved a switch into the "ON" position, entered coordinates into the LCD screen, then clicked "EXECUTE". The capsule that the cards were in glowed a soft yellow color, then quickly flashed before the light disappeared. Upon examining the capsule, the cards were gone, as Tails expected. "_Success!_", Tails thought. _At least with the disappearing part_.

"Sonic, can you go check the living room upstairs?"

If this worked, it would mean a whole lot to Tails. He started to daydream of how the world would be changed for the better by his accomplishments, not getting far before Sonic came back.

"Here you go," Sonic said. In front of him was a deck of cards. Tails nearly flew though the ceiling in joy. He contained as much excitement as he could, but still was grinning in a way that was almost creepy, and his tails went about like crazy. "It…it worked! I mean, I knew I could do it, but still! I did it!" Tails was overjoyed by what had just taken place. Now he could proceed with larger objects, and eventually, himself.

* * *

_"Veni veni horiens. So la re nos ad veniens. Noctis ter perle ne bu las. De ros qui nos ta per ne bras. Gaude! Gaude! Emanuel! Nos che tur prote Israel." _

Sebastian and Cameron held electric candles as they sang the Latin precessional with the rest of concert choir. While neither were exactly religious people, they had to admit the annual opening to the holiday concert was quite something. The rest of the concert went without error, and the two friends were glad to sit in the audience after their segment of the concert. As they left that evening, they were both satisfied with the concert as their conclusion of school until after winter break. But as they walked, something quite odd happened. On their way through the woods back to their neighborhood, a small flash appeared in front of them.

"What in the world is that Cam?"

"I don't know man!"

Just as quickly as the flash appeared, it was gone. And in its place was a….hard drive…..which fell to the ground.

"…..did that just appear out of nowhere?"

"You think someone beat us to teleportation?"

Then another flash appeared. A flashlight appeared on the spot. Followed by a desk clock, then a lamp, and then a small TV.

"Sebastian, do you think someone is playing with us?"

"How? How can they just, make that appear? Special effects?"

* * *

"According to the GPS, my TV should now be on a rooftop in Station Square. And my old clock is right by it!" Tails said excitedly.

"You think it's ready for a living test?" asked Sonic.

"Definitely."

"But what if, something doesn't go right? What if you get sent to the moon?" Sonic questioned a bit worriedly.

"That won't happen. I'm sure of it."

Both sat there for a moment, before Sonic spoke, "If you want to do it, then….I'm going with you. There's enough room for two, right?"

Tails pondered the idea for a moment, before answering, "Sure, you can go with me. There's more than enough space."

Before taking off, Tails, just to be safe, took all of the plans, blueprints, and code for the machine and put them on a flash drive. He put the drive in his glove to have just in case something were to go wrong, like Sonic had been worried about.

"So, where do you want to go, Sonic?"

"Wherever I can run!"

Tails entered the coordinates into the machine, then him and Sonic stepped into the capsule.

"Already, here goes nothing!" Tails said with excitement and worry.

"Good luck to you, man!"

"Same with you, Sonic!"

Tails pushed the "EXECUTE" button, and with a bright flash, the duo and the machine were gone.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 1! Wanna see what becomes of Sonic and Tails? Why are objects appearing on Earth? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 and beyond, where it'll all be explained! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
